


Uomo e donna

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, Fantasy, M/M, Male Slash, Shota, Triple Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Al principe non piace la sua vita, ma qualcuno gli fa cambiare idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, non ci sono molte descrizioni dettagliate, ma è comunque shota. Se non vi piace il genere sentitevi pure liberi di leggere qualcos'altro!

"Principessa? Vi stanno aspettando tutti! Principessa!"  
La dama di compagnia avanzò per il giardino, ma della principessa non c'era traccia. Attraversò il ponte sul laghetto artificiale e continuò l'ispezione. Poi, certa che non l'avrebbe trovata lì, andò verso l'arco di pietra, unico ingresso al Giardino della Regina.  
Quando la dama scomparve, dall'altra parte del laghetto le roselline che ricoprivano le mura del giardino si mossero. Apparve la principessa, o meglio il principe.  
Il ragazzino si abbottonò la camicia, nascose l'abito femminile e attraversò il giardino, diretto al passaggio segreto che portava fuori dal castello, nel bosco, dove poteva fingere di essere un cavaliere.  
Era stufo di vivere nella menzogna creata dai suoi genitori, che avevano stabilito dovesse essere una femmina, e non voleva farsi fare le cose che gli uomini fanno alle donne. Aveva visto suo fratello con l'amante: era stato disgustoso!  
Il suo promesso era l'erede del più potente regno del continente, sarebbe arrivato al castello di lì a poco ma non avrebbe trovato la sua futura sposa ad attenderlo. I suoi genitori si sarebbero arrabbiati, ma lui sperava che l'offesa avrebbe portato all'annullamento del fidanzamento.  
Fu in mezzo al bosco che incontrò un uomo bellissimo. Passarono ore insieme a parlare, ma alla fine l'uomo lo baciò e andò via.  
Il principe tornò indietro e si rimise i vestiti da donna. L'uomo del bosco era il suo promesso e lui se ne era innamorato.  
Non dovette attendere molto. Il suo promesso lo riconobbe e volle sposarlo subito, nonostante fosse poco più di un bambino.  
Quella stessa notte lo prese come un uomo prende una donna. Forzò il suo canale, si mosse dentro di lui forte e veloce e lo riempì col suo seme. E lo fece ancora e ancora, fino a che lui si sentì scoppiare.  
E fu bellissimo!


End file.
